Pretty Little Secret
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: Secret lovers are finally reunited after being apart for so long. They are in for a long and intense night of pleasure. And by the end of it, their relationship might not be so secret.*Warning Daddy Kink*


_I hope you enjoy reading! Please leave comments or reviews, I would love to hear what you thought! Chapter 2 is going to be very delayed. I've barely got a full paragraph wrote out._

 _Other warnings for this fic include: semi-public sex, dirty talking, cum marking, breeding/pregnancy kink, tit fucking, slight bondage, dry humping, oral (male and female)... yeah I regret nothing and you have been warned!_

* * *

I can hardly contain my excitement, heart almost beating out of my chest as I practically run down the halls at the RAW arena. I finally get to see my boyfriend for the first time in nearly two months. Feels like a life time, considering we have only been dating for about four months, going two months of the four without seeing each other, it is a life time. But it comes with the territory of dating one of the biggest names in WWE, AJ Styles.

"Whoa there girlie, where's the fire?" Enzo grabs me by the arms before I hit the floor as I slip on a wet spot.

I let out a nervous giggle, "Uh, I'm just on my way to meet someone."

"Must be someone important to have you nearly hurt yourself to get to 'em."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling at the image of AJ flashing in my head. Thinking of AJ, I fail to notice Enzo leaning in closer to me, effectively trapping me between him and that wall.

"Yeah, they are very special," I finally notice how close he is, "Uh, Enzo, I have to go. Can you please move?" I ask, trying to move past him.

But he blocks my path, sliding closer to me, smirking "No can do Michelle. I'm sure whoever it is will understand if you are a little late. Especially when you tell them the good news."

"What good news?" I question, completely confused on what he is talking about.

Running his fingers up and down my arm, he leans his head closer to my ear, "The good news that you are going to be going out with a certified G."

Scoffing, I push him back as hard as I can, resisting the urge to slap him, "Jerk! No way. Get away from me you sleaze! God, is that really how you ask a girl out?! Get the fuck out of here!"

I holler at him, smacking his chest. The nerve of this man, to really think I would out with him!

Enzo grabs my arms, stopping me from hitting him and pulls me closer to his chest before pressing me up against the wall. No matter how much I struggle against him, his hold does not weaken. He is stronger than he looks.

"Come now Michelle, you know you wanna go out with me, who wouldn't. I can, uh, show you why I'm the realist guy in the room. Teach you things no one else can."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I struggle even more to get away from him.

"I have a boyfriend Enzo and he would be really pissed if he saw you touching me."

Enzo scoffs, going to say something before another voice speaks over his,

"Is everything alright here?"

My eyes go wide, "AJ!"

We both turn to look at the older male to find him with his arms crossed, glaring at the blond man with wild hair.

"Yeah, every things fine. Why don't you move along man? This ain't got nuthin' to do with you." Enzo replies with a roll of his eyes, clearly annoyed at being interrupted in what he thinks is him getting lucky.

I jerk in his hold, "No everything is not alright! This asshole won't take no for an answer and leave me the hell alone!"

AJ grabs Enzo by the shoulder and easily throws the small man off of me. He stands in front of me, blocking me from Enzo getting close to me, "If the lady said no, she mean no. A real man knows how to treat a woman right. And not force himself on one who has no interest."

The growl AJ gives Enzo when he makes a move towards me sends a shiver down my spine. Seeing AJ so pissed off was such a turn on for me, he makes being angry sexy. Makes for amazing angry sex!

My attention turns back to Enzo who straighten his back, trying to make himself look taller, like he was trying to intimidate AJ. Not that it worked of course. They stand there glaring at the other, and I know that AJ is holding himself back from just slugging Enzo and beating his ass into next year for not just putting his hands on me, but for coming off as a predator and disrespecting a woman.

I place a gentle hand of AJ's arm, silently telling him to back down, that Enzo is not worth it. Enzo looks between the two of us and scoffs,

"Whatever, bitch ain't even worth it. Probably a prude in bed anyway."

My eyes flair, "Ex-fucking-cuse me! Listen here you pencil dick jackoff…"

Before I verbally murder Enzo Amore, AJ is grabbing me from around the waist and pulling me away.

"No! AJ put me down, I'm going to beat the bad dye job off that mother fucker's head! Just you wait you piece of shit, I'll… AH!"

AJ pushes me into his locker room. I cross my arms and glare at him, "Why the hell'd you do that?" throwing my hands up, I begin to pace the room, "Did you not hear what that fucker called me? The way he talked to me? I should go back out there and kick him so hard in his fucking dick he chokes on his balls. Stupid, annoying little fuck face dickwad!

I'm so caught up in my ranting and raving that I do not notice the way AJ narrows his eyes at me, arms crossing over his chest, making him look even bigger and thicker than what he already is.

"What has Daddy told you 'bout cussin'? Huh? What's the rule?"

Instantly, I freeze and all anger leaves me as I turn to face him and see the stern look on his face. I quickly bow my head to avoid AJ's narrowed eyes, shifting right into sub mode. Being a sub, and knowing that I have broken a rule, I don't want to see the disappointment in his blue eyes for me disobeying his rules that he has set for me.

"Well, I'm waiting."

With a pout, I answer him, "Good girls don't use bad words. Only bad girls who disobey Daddy cuss… I'm so sorry Daddy! I was just so mad and I won't thinking!"

I try to apologize, giving my best sad eyes I could muster up not wanting to be punished. But AJ simply holds his hand up,

"I don't want to hear it. Ya know the rule, and what's the punishment for cussin'?" he says with a frown.

I let out a sighing and look down at my feet, "10 spankings."

"Right," he says, moving to sit on the sofa in the room, "now pull your skirt up, panties off, and come here."

Still pouting, I do as he said, moving to lay over his lap just like he wants me.

"You're gonna count each one, understood?"

"Yes Daddy…"

I brace myself for the first strike, but to also remain relaxed, knowing that if I fight or tense up, that will just make it worse for me in the end.

His hand comes down on my bare ass, stinging, and causing me to let out a yelp in pain, stuttering as I count each slap to my ass. He does not pause to give me a break, hitting the exact same spot each time to the point each slap hurt worse than the last.

"AH! Daddy Please! I'm sorry…" I cry out, clenching my fingers into the cushions of the sofa.

"You stop counting and I start over! Understand?!" he growls, his hand coming down hard on the other cheek to prove his point.

"Y-yes Daddy!"

"Good girl."

He starts back up, smacking the exact same spot as before. I try to stay focused and keep up with the counting, but it feels like ten spankings is turning out to be twenty. By the end, I'm a crying mess and can barely speak keep counting.

"T-t-ten! Oh god! I'm s-soo s-s-orry Daddy! I-I won't cuss again, I-I promise! H-h-he j-just made me s-so m-mad!"

My ass hurts so bad that I know I will have a bruise and have trouble sitting down for a while. I'm shaking and doing that weird hiccup thing from crying so much, trying to calm myself down.

Gently, AJ rubs his hand over my sore ass cheek and up my back, "Shh, calm down Baby. I know he made ya mad; made me mad too. But that don't mean ya can go 'round cussin' like that. And we can't be threatenin' other superstars. Then you'll get in trouble Darlin' with the big guys."

Carefully, he helps me sit up so I look him in the eye while he explains why I was punished.

"I know Daddy. I'm sorry." I sniffle, curling into his big, strong arms.

"Shh, it's alright now. The punishment is over, and I know my good little girl will be following the rules from now on. Right?"

Teary eyed and still pouting, I nod, "Yes Daddy. I promise."

"Good Girl."

He lightly kisses my forehead, then the tip of my nose, and then pressing his lips to mine. His hands coming up to cup my head holding me close to him. I eagerly respond, shifting to straddle his lap.

This is what I wanted; this is what I was so desperate to get to before Enzo cornered me. Daddy AJ's lips against mine. Oh it has been too long since I got to enjoy the feel of AJ's lips on mine. Soft and warm, his lips fit perfectly to mine; I can't help but to moan, wrapping my arms around his neck. He traces his hands down my sides, grasping my hips in his tight hold.

Breaking from my lips, he rests his forehead against mine, "Damn Darlin' I've miss you so much" he pants out.

"I've missed you too Daddy. I hate being away from you so long." I say, running my hands down his chest.

Biting my lower lip, my hand keeps going lower to cup him through his jeans, rubbing my hand over the slight bulge.

AJ lets out a low groan, "Baby girl, what ya doin'?"

Nipping at his bottom lip, passionately kissing him to distract him as me hands work to undo his belt and jeans. My hand slips into his jeans, to release his semi-hard cock. I push away from his lips, grinning and slip off his lap to kneel in front of him on the floor.

Gazing up at him through my lashes, I speak in what I hope is a seductive voice, "I wanna show Daddy how much of a good girl I can be. I wanna be Daddy's good little slut."

As I speak, my hand slowly moves up and down his length, feeling his harden in my hand. I trace the head with my thumb, spreading

AJ lets out a long groan, his head falling back against the wall, closing his eyes. He places one hand on my head, pushing my head closer to his dick,

"Yeah baby. Damn, be a good girl for Daddy and suck my cock. I want you to choke on this dick."

Moaning, I lean up to lick up the base, teasingly swirling my tongue over the tip before taking the head in my mouth. Sucking softly, I keep pumping my hand up his cock and savoring how hard he feels. I alternate between giving kitten licks and sucking on just the head of his cock.

"Fuckin' hell baby girl!" he tightly grips my hair, thrusting his hips upward and forcing me to take more of him "You wanted to be Daddy's little slut, then Daddy's gonna treat ya like a slut. Oh shit, ya, that feels so fuckin' good!"

I let out a half moan, half gag when AJ forces his cock farther in my mouth. I relax my throat, willingly taking his as much of his cock as he can force down my throat.

"Damn baby! That's it, choke on Daddy's cock! Just like that. Use your tongue, yeah, you know just what Daddy likes. Fuck baby, I've missed this mouth. My baby girls is so good at taking my whole cock in her mouth."

I moan around him, his praise sending heat straight to my cunt. I grip his thighs, taking back some of the control, working my mouth over his cock with more enthusiasm.

"God damn! Fuck, Chelle, baby, so fucking good. Yeah, Daddy's good little cock sucker. Want Daddy to cum in your dirty mouth, huh? That what ya want ya little slut? Ya want to drink all of Daddy's cum? Well too bad."

Using my hair, he pulls me away from him, his cock making falling from my mouth with a pop. I look up at him wide eyed and confused,

"D-daddy?" I rasp out, gasping to catch my breath with a string of saliva connecting from his dick to my mouth.

He narrows his eyes at me, pumping his dick watching me closely,

"Take your shirt off baby… yeah just like that baby, bra too. Let Daddy see those beautiful tits of yours."

I bit my lip, slowly unbuttoning my white button-up shirt, letting it fall to the floor. My white lace bra quickly follows. I am now left in just my shirt that has been pushed up around my waist. Wanting to tease him more, I bring my hands up, cupping my breasts. Massaging the plump flesh in my hands, I tweak my hard nipples, moaning. I can feel myself dripping down my thighs, so horny and ready to fuck the man in front of me. I am sure I have made a mess on the floor, but that thought just turns me on more.

He spread his legs farther, crooking a single finger at me, "Come here baby, Daddy wants to fuck those pretty tits."

Innocently smiling, I move between his legs, squeezing my breast together as AJ slowly thrusts his cock between my breasts.

"Yeah baby, Daddy's gonna fucking cum all over these tits. Squeeze 'em tighter, just like that. Oh God baby! Your tits feel so good around Daddy's cock! I-I… I ain't gonna last long Chelle!"

AJ thrusts his hips faster, becoming erratic. I tilt my head down, opening my mouth and stick my tongue out. Every chance I get, I lick the slit, tasting the pre-cum forming there. I glance up at him, seeing the heated look in his eyes. I know he's close,

"Please Daddy! Give me your cum, mark me with you hot cum. I want to go the rest of the show knowing that your scent is all over me. Please Daddy, cum for me!"

With a few more strokes of his cock, I feel him twitch AJ gives a loud groan and his cum spurts out over my breast. I stick out my tongue, catching some on the tip on my tongue.

AJ falls back against the sofa, breathing hard and runs a hand through his hair. I sit back on the floor staring up at him panting, makeup ruined from tears. I can feel his cum starting to run down my chest. Using my fingers, I scoop up some of his cum, bringing it to my mouth, licking my fingers clean.

"Mmmm, Daddy's cum tastes so good!

"Goddamn Michelle! Ya tryin' to kill me ain't ya? Come here."

He grabs me, pulling me up onto his lap, pressing his lips to mine in a gentle, but love filled kiss. Threading my fingers through his silky hair, a low moan rumbles from the back of his throat when I give his hair a small tug.

Settling on his thigh, I grid my hips down, whining at the feel of his rough jeans against my bare, wet cunt.

"Daddy please!" I cry out.

He has a tight grip on my hips, helping me move against him, "You gonna make yourself cum on my leg? Naughty slut, getting off on Daddy's thigh."

Unable to answer, I nod my head, digging my fingers into his shoulders. Starting off slow I pick up speed, feeling him flex his thigh under me, causing me to gasp out, and jerking against him. The friction of his jeans against my clit has my eyes nearly rolling into the back of my head. I'm so close, so…

A hard quick knock startles me, bringing me to a stop.

"AJ! Shane needs to see you before the show starts. AJ?" the voice of a stage had comes from the other.

AJ lets out a low growl of aggravation, "Alright! I'll be out in just a minute." he calls back.

I gawk at him, "You're kidding me!"

He moves me off of his lap and stands, working to straighten himself out. I remain sprawled out on the sofa, staring at him in disbelief,

"AJ!"

"I'm sorry Michelle, but I've got to go see what Shane wants. Damn baby girl, you let a hell of a wet spot on my leg."

I cross my arms, glaring at him with a pout on my lips, "Just so you know, the moment you leave, I'm going to finger my pussy and make myself cum."

Giving me a pointed look, AJ crosses his arms, "No you will not. You know the rule Baby, Daddy is the only one allowed to make you cum. If you make yourself cum I'll know and you will have more to worry about than a bruised bottom. You'll just have to wait till after the show. Understood?"

I let my arms fall to the side, but keep pouting, hoping he'll take mercy on me, "Yes Daddy."

He leans down to give me a quick peak on the lips and then leaves me alone to clean up and redress. Stupid AJ leaving me frustrated and not able to cum. So mean. How the hell am I supposed to get through the whole show wet and horny? Just wait until we get back to the hotel, AJ Styles is not going to know what has hit him. Daddy's baby girl has a few tricks up her sleeve.


End file.
